La traversée des mondes
by cadixx
Summary: Recueil d'histoires crossover avec Harry pour principal héros. Harry détenteur du titre de maître de la mort à la possibilité de vivre encore de nombreuses aventures en partant à la découverte d'univers lointains et variés. Voici les récits de son odyssée...
1. Prologue

**Hello ! J'ai vu plusieurs auteurs le faire et j'ai trouvé le concept plutôt intéressant. Je vous propose ici un recueil d'histoires, des one shot principalement sauf si étant trop long je sois dans l'obligation de fractionner. Ce seront principalement des crossover, en d'autres termes des fictions mêlant l'univers d'Harry Potter et un autre de mon choix.**

 **Harry sera dans TOUS mes récits le héros principal.**

 **Autre information, la publication sera irrégulière, j'entends par là qu'il n'y aura pas forcément une histoire par semaine. Celles que je posterai seront terminées, mais il se pourrait qu'un petit temps s'écoule avant qu'une autre ne soit publiée. Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, ce seront principalement des one shot, long pour la plupart mais one shot tout de même (ou one shot mais divisé en plusieurs parties...oui ça ne fait plus un one shot, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire ). En bref, il n'y aura pas de frustration dû à l'attente d'une suite.**

 **La plupart auront une romance, pas forcément guimauve, je ne suis pas trop fan de ce genre là mais si par mégarde j'en faisais une, je ne serai pas accusée de trahison ^^.**

 **Dernière info capitale pour certains, SLASH pour toute romance.**

 **Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **Prologue**

L'avantage qu'il y avait d'être le maître de la Mort, était qu'on avait du temps devant soi. On n'était plus hanté par les pensées de ne pas avoir pleinement vécu, de mourir avec des regrets ou de ne pas avoir eu le temps de se racheter.

Toutes ces craintes existentielles n'avaient plus aucun sens désormais. Du moins pour le bénéficiaire du titre, car si lui n'était pas affecté par les tic tac de l'horloge de la vie, celle des autres continuait de fonctionner normalement. Le maître de la Mort n'avait conscience du temps que parce que son entourage changeait et se diversifiait.

Être le maître de la Mort ne voulait pas dire pour autant que la Mort elle même devenait sa servante et qu'elle exécutait le moindre de ses désirs à la plus petite inflexion de la baguette. Elle était plus complaisante mais pas soumise.

Enfin, le véritable pouvoir parmi d'autres du maître était de décider quand son heure était arrivée.

Harry Potter l'unique possesseur des trois reliques et par conséquent détenteur du titre avait depuis longtemps fait la paix avec la singularité de son existence.

En comprenant qu'il ne vieillirait pas au delà de ses 27 ans et que l'expression vivre dangereusement n'avait plus de réelle signification, il se résigna.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre et ses amis trouvaient que le Destin lui faisait un beau cadeau tout à fait mérité, après les expériences traversées. Il avait enfin le contrôle sur sa vie après avoir été manipulé et non pas guidé comme certains le pensaient, pendant toutes ces années.

Hermione avait fait tout une liste de ce qu'il pouvait accomplir pour rendre le monde meilleur. Ron lui avançait l'argument d'une vie d'aventures palpitantes sans jamais se faire de vieux os. Neville pensa à Voldemort en lui disant que sa plus belle revanche contre le mage noir c'était de lui avoir volé son rêve le plus cher et que là où il se trouvait il devait littéralement se consumer de rage. George parla des avantages d'un point vue sexuel, il ne passerait jamais pour un vieux pervers auprès des femmes et des hommes qui lui plairaient et ce même âgé de 500 ans.

Pour Harry cependant, son plus beau cadeau c'était d'avoir des amis et une famille aussi magnifiques. Il suivit leur conseille et décida pour commencer de parcourir le monde.

Parfois dans ses expéditions, il partait accompagné. Ron et Hermione étaient les plus enthousiastes pour l'aventure, l'accès à d'autres connaissances était la principale motivation de la sorcière. De plus partir de nouveau ensemble balayait les mauvais souvenirs de leur quête des horcruxes. Neville et Luna n'étaient pas loin derrière, généralement ils partaient avec le brun quand l'objet de leur recherche se trouvait au même endroit que sa destination et avec Luna il y avait souvent des coïncidences.

Draco, qu'Harry avait fini par mieux connaître et apprécier après la guerre, n'était pas un grand aventurier mais se couper de l'Angleterre de temps en temps lui permettait de mieux revenir et d'être un peu moins mélancolique.

Teddy quand il fut âgé de 7 ans accompagna son parrain à chaque grande vacances, ce qui lui permit plus tard de trouver sa vocation, devenir biologiste potioniste. A 35 ans après avoir étudier le métabolisme des créatures magiques, les différentes plantes et produits magiques ainsi que la science moldu, il trouva un antidote contre la lycanthropie. Puis plus tard pour ceux qui désiraient garder le loup en eux, une potion neutralisant la douleur de la transformation fut mise sur le marché, à un prix accessible . Il permit bien d'autres avancés dans la culture magique grâce à ses recherches, mais celles mentionnées furent les plus marquantes de sa carrière.

Harry découvrit après quelques relations, puis des tests, qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir de descendance biologique. Il n'était après tout, pas le maître de la Vie, ce qui par conséquent empêchait son propre corps de pouvoir agir en ce sens. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être très heureux de pouvoir s'occuper des enfants des ses amis ou d'en adopter.

Il vécu quelques belles années auprès de Ginny avant que la vision de la jeunesse éternelle au levé de chaque matin ne ronge la rouquine et qu'elle décide de mettre un terme à leur histoire.

Le griffondor vécu d'autres histoires sentimentales plus ou moins longues avec les deux sexes.

Quand ses amis commencèrent à disparaître pour laisser place à la génération suivante, tous lui demandèrent de vivre très longtemps, pour avoir encore pleins de choses à raconter quand il les retrouverait dans l'au delà ou quand ils discuteraient travers la Pierre.

Peut être parce que la Mort avait un faible pour ce maître si peu exigent, n'abusant pas de son pouvoir ou qu'elle s'attachait tout simplement à lui après qu'il lui ait donné un prénom autre que Mort, qu'elle lui apprit qu'il avait la possibilité de voyager au delà de sa simple planète.

Elle lui rappela que l'univers était immense et que sa fonction ne se limitait pas seulement à la Terre. Des hommes ailleurs, également dotés de pouvoirs spéciaux, vivaient aussi des aventures. Des créatures ayant une intelligence similaire à celle de l'homme existaient également dans ces mondes insoupçonnés. Les possibilités de voyages étaient pratiquement infinis.

Devant l'intérêt manifeste du jeune homme dans la perspective de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, la Mort lui présenta les mondes. Des milliers de planètes en colimaçon flottaient au dessus de pensines, Harry n'avait qu'a sauter à pieds joint dans l'une d'entre elles pour accéder à son nouvel univers. Pour le quitter, il lui suffisait juste appeler son amie et lui signifier son désir de s'en aller.

Le sorcier patienta encore pendant quelques années avant de partir. Teddy bien qu'âgé avait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur, de même que Mateo le garçon qu'il avait adopté. Il attendit que ces deux hommes quittent le monde des vivants, pour rassembler quelques affaires et s'en aller également. Dans une bourse similaire à celle d'Hermione lors de leur quête des Horcruxes, il avait mis les reliques qui de toute façon ne le quittaient pas, une tente magique bien évidemment, le dernier balai vendu sur le marché, des livres beaucoup de livres et encore pleins d'autres objets ou souvenirs qu'il estimait indispensables.

" Hadea !" appela Harry

Le brun reconnaissait volontiers qu'il n'avait pas été très original sur ce coup là. Appeler Mort, Hadea parce que ça se rapprochait d'Hades dieu du monde souterrain et des morts, n'était vraiment pas très lumineux, mais ça avait plu à son amie c'était l'essentiel.

Sans bruit, la Mort se présenta, se courba légèrement devant lui avant que d'un mouvement de bras elle lui présente les planètes.

L'odyssée ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Première histoire : Hunter x Hunter (Harry/Hisoka)


	2. Partie I : Hunter x Hunter

**Hello ! Voici la première histoire, que j'ai dû couper en deux. J'ai pratiquement 60 pages juste pour cette fiction. Je ne rigolais pas quand je disais que certains de mes OS seraient long. Je sais que ça ne fait pas peur à certains mais moi je trouve que ça fait trop d'un coup. Et puis ça me laisse aussi plus de temps pour corriger, ce que je peux corriger ^^.**

 **Hisoka n'est pas un personnage simple, mais je le trouve plus facile d'accès que Kuroro Lucifer. Qui sait un jour j'arriverai à écrire quelque chose sur lui... J'espère que mon premier hunter x hunter vous plaira, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse...bonne lecture.**

 **Partie I**

L'attention d'Harry se porta sur une planète assez similaire à sienne par son aspect à quelques exceptions près. Les continents étaient les mêmes, mais placés à des endroits différents. L'Europe se retrouvait à la place de l'Amérique du Sud, L'Asie à la place de l'Afrique, ce dernier à la place de l'Amérique du Nord ainsi de suite.

Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce que son amie Hermione aurait dit ou fait en voyant cet étrange phénomène. Il se demandait s'il allait trouver des faits historiques similaires à ceux de sa terre ou si au contraire, le déplacement géographique des continents avaient crée une toute autre Histoire.

Mais n'était il pas là pour découvrir ? Donc sans plus attendre que le sorcier plongea à pieds joint dans la pensine.

Hphxh

Harry atterri sur une grande île, appelé l'île de la baleine. Le premier village qu'il découvrit ne fut pas un dépaysement. Les maisons étaient communes à ce qu'il avait connu dans son monde originel. Les habitants étaient pour la plupart des êtres humains et étaient vêtus de façon toute aussi commune. Certains étaient certes plus originaux ou excentriques, et Harry s'amusa à faire la comparaison avec les goûts vestimentaires de son ancien directeur d'école. Le sorcier était certain que Dumbledore se serait senti comme un poisson dans l'eau ou peut être aurait il été un peu déçu d'être si banal.

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard qu'il put rencontrer des êtres ayant certaines particularités physiques. Contrairement à son monde, les habitants ici ne semblaient pas surpris de voir des personnes aussi différentes. Ce qui permit à Harry de déduire, que c'était des différences acceptées sûrement depuis longtemps, sinon depuis toujours. Une chose qu'il regrettait ne soit pas le cas sur sa planète ou dans sa communauté. Si les recherches de Teddy avaient permis un progrès dans l'acceptation de la différence, il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire dans le domaine. Bien des créatures magiques étaient encore sujettes à discrimination ou racisme de la part des sorciers.

L'ancien griffondor s'adapta très bien à son nouvel environnement. Il trouva son premier boulot au port de l'île. Il travailla un an et demi auprès d'un capitaine nommé Lorc, avant que celui ci ne disparaisse en mer, un jour de congés du sorcier.

Avec l'homme, il avait pu cependant apprendre pas mal de choses sur ce nouveau monde. Il apprit par exemple que certains métiers n'étaient accessibles que si l'on disposait d'une licence de hunter. Son capitaine, lui avait expliqué que les hunters étaient une organisation mondiale, une sorte de groupe élitiste qui, quand on en faisait parti, ouvrait les portes sur n'importe quoi. Ça variait de l'accessibilité à certains métiers, généralement les plus intéressants ou dangereux, à l'autorisation de tuer sans avoir à se soucier de la justice par la suite.

Pour obtenir cette licence ou carte de hunter il fallait passer un examen des plus difficile. Son capitaine avait insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas un test à prendre à la légère. Beaucoup mourraient pendant l'examen ou revenaient handicaper à vie chez eux. D'après les rumeurs les lauréats de chaque session pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main et plus rarement encore des deux.

Cependant Lorc avait dit comprendre pourquoi autant tentaient tout de même leur chance. La licence de hunter était vraiment quelque chose d'inestimable. Elle pouvait se revendre une fortune, mais très peu le faisait. Il y avait de trop nombreux avantages pour penser à la céder si facilement. L'homme lui avait avoué avoir voulu être un hunter un jour, mais avait dû faire face à une triste réalité, il n'arrivait pas à avoir accès à son nen. Un élément indispensable quand on était hunter, car les contrats qu'on proposait demandaient souvent à ce qu'on l'utilise.

En faisant des recherches Harry découvrit que le nen était une sorte d'aura. C'était une énergie présente dans chaque être vivant, mais qui était scellée. Pour pouvoir l'utiliser il fallait ouvrir des portes internes, appelés shôkô. Certains individus pouvaient les ouvrir d'eux même, pour d'autres il fallait l'aide d'une tiers personnes pour y parvenir.

Lorc faisait parti de la deuxième catégorie, il avait voulu trouver une personne qualifiée dans ce domaine, car c'était une entreprise délicate, avant de se présenter à l'examen. Il pensait ainsi augmenter ses chances de réussite, mais ne l'avait malheureusement jamais rencontré. Par la suite d'autres obligations l'avaient fait renoncer à son rêve.

Le sorcier trouva beaucoup de similitude avec la magie. Le nen par exemple dépendait de l'état de santé de la personne, mais aussi de son état émotionnel. Pour un sorcier une forte émotion pouvait avoir une incidence sur l'environnement autour de lui, comme le fait de faire éclater les ampoules ou de faire léviter des objets dans les airs,lors d'un accès de rage. Cas plus rare, c'était de créer un changement météorologique.

Harry en tant que sorcier savait également qu'une personne trop émotionnelle avait plus de mal à se concentrer lors d'un combat et pouvait donc devenir dangereuse aussi bien pour elle que pour ses alliés. Le nen avait le même principe. Tout comme la magie également, certains individus étaient plus doués naturellement que d'autres pour ce qui était de sa maîtrise. Hermione avait une parfaite maîtrise de sa magie, ce qui faisait qu'elle pouvait être redoutable lors d'un duel. La raison pour laquelle, elle perdait à chaque fois contre Harry était dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas instinctive. Tout reposait sur ses connaissances, la réflexion de comment jeter tel sort et pas un autre ou de la mise en place d'une stratégie.

Face à une personne aussi instinctive qu'Harry, les chances de réussites étaient généralement très minces. Beaucoup avaient pensé que c'était dû à la chance, mais après réflexions, il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas forcément le cas tout le temps. Le brun avait eu une enfance des plus discutable. Son instinct de survie s'était donc incroyablement développé, surtout après que son cousin se soit mit en tête de faire des parties de chasse à Harry, avec ses amis.

Cette malheureuse expérience faisait donc que le brun était plus attentif à son environnement, inconsciemment ou pas, et plus particulièrement plus attentif à ce qui représentait un danger. Lors d'un duel, même amical, l'opposant était considéré comme le danger, de ce fait le griffondor devenait plus animal et analysait toutes les attitudes de son adversaire pour trouver une faille, une faiblesse et en profiter.

Cet instinct de survie permettait par conséquent de favoriser la maîtrise de sorts complexes ou puissants plus rapidement qu'un sorcier lambda. Ces sorts ne devenaient pas un obstacle à l'apprentissage, car ils étaient considérés comme des outils indispensables pour une durée de vie plus longue. Une personne particulièrement instinctive ne cherchait pas à comprendre si c'était un sort bénin ou malin. L'important était qu'il la protège ou dissuade l'ennemi de s'approcher d'elle.

Tom Marvolo Riddle était le parfait exemple de ce type de personne. Albus Dumbledore avait su au cours de son expérience et peut être aussi en s'étant confronté à Grinderwald, qu'il fallait allier connaissance et instinct pour devenir un sorcier véritablement puissant. Être seulement bon dans un des deux domaines n'était pas très judicieux. Cependant une personne qui avait un meilleur instinct en plus de connaissances était plus redoutable que son contraire. Dumbledore savait que dans un duel sans interférences contre Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas le vaincre, tout comme il savait que si Harry survivait jusqu'à ses 17 ans, il le surpasserait.

La mort de Lorc avait facilité le départ du sorcier, qui était principalement resté pour le marin solitaire.

Le sorcier parti pour le continent. Il voyagea dans différentes villes et villages. Là encore il fut surpris de voir autant de similitudes avec son ancien monde. Certaines villes étaient presque l'exacte copie de Hong Kong ou New York. Lors de son périple il fit de nouvelles rencontres et apprit un peu sur le métier de hunter. Plus il en entendait parler et plus il était tenté d'en devenir un.

Pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu'était le nen et de son utilisation, le griffondor suite aux conseils de ses rencontres, s'était dirigé vers la ville de Padokia où se trouvait la Tour Céleste dans laquelle se disputait chaque jour des centaines de combats.

Sur place, Harry avait été très impressionné par la qualité des combats, qu'il y ait ou non la présence de nen. Si le sorcier ne sous estimait pas ses qualités guerrières, il était tout de même fasciné par ce qu'était capable de faire ces moldus avec leur corps. Certains faisaient preuve d'une telle rapidité dans leurs mouvements, qu'il était difficile voire impossible, de les voir se déplacer à l'œil nu. Le brun s'était demandé si ce n'était pas une sorte de téléportation, mais en analysant les mouvements de ceux qui étaient un peu plus lent, il constatait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ces individus se déplaçaient juste à une vitesse phénoménale. De même que certains avaient également une force gargantuesque.

Si les moldus de son monde n'avaient eu ne serait ce que la moitié des capacités physiques de ces combattant, Voldemort aurait été vu comme un sauveur.

Un spectateur du nom de Rald, qui venait aussi souvent que le sorcier pour voir les spectacles, lui expliqua un peu plus sur les différents types d'utilisateurs du nen.

« Tu vois cet homme habillé en noir ? Il se fait appeler Al le mur. La raison est simple, il est un utilisateur du nen du renforcement. Son énergie le protège des coups que son adversaire lui porte, comme une barrière si tu veux et quand il attaque il concentre cette même énergie dans son poing ce qui fait que l'autre combattant à l'impression de recevoir un immeuble au lieu d'un coup normal. Dans un corps à corps ces utilisateurs du nen sont les plus forts. »

Harry associa ce nen à la défense en magie,les meilleurs dans ce domaine était généralement ceux qui se spécialisaient dans la création de barrières magiques. Bill Weasley avait prouvé à quel point il pouvait être un virtuose en la matière.

« Mais on dirait qu'il a trouvé chaussure à son pied aujourd'hui » poursuivit Rald les yeux rivés sur le combat « Son opposant est un utilisateur du nen de la transformation. Il est malin, il attend qu' Al attaque pour passer également à l'offensive. Ces utilisateurs peuvent changer leur aura en un autre élément comme le l'eau, le métal ou que sais je d'autre. C'est très varié, lui on dirait que c'est le feu. Outch ! Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il était malin. Il l'a touché à une partie du corps ayant le moins de protection pour lui envoyer un décharge. »

« Il peut aussi créer des objets à ce que je vois, un poignard vient d'apparaître dans sa main » commenta le sorcier.

« Hum pas mal, mais bon utiliser le nen de la matérialisation dans ce type de combat ce n'est pas très judicieux. Sauf s'il a un plan. »

« Le nen de la matérialisation ? »

« Oui, ce type d'utilisateur créer des armes indépendantes de leur corps à partir de leur énergie. Lui c'est un poignard, mais ça reste faible. Les utilisateurs de nen ne sont vraiment bon que dans un domaine, les autres branches peuvent les dépanner, mais le niveau reste médiocre. Lui par exemple il ne pourra pas garder longtemps son arme, tu vas voir. Si on avait affaire à un vrai spécialiste en la matière tu verrais à quel point c'est impressionnant. »

Le nen de la transformation et de la matérialisation se rapprochaient donc des sortilèges et de la métamorphose nota le brun. Mais de ce qu'il voyait ça restait assez limité, la magie avait un plus large panel.

D'autres combattants se présentèrent et le brun put ainsi voir un vrai utilisateur du nen de la matérialisation. Il ne sut cependant quel nen était le plus intéressant car chaque type avait ses atouts et ses inconvénients.

Les utilisateurs du nen d'émission, étaient ceux aux yeux d'Harry qui se rapprochaient le plus de son statut de sorcier. Ils déployaient leur aura et la séparait de leur corps. Ce qui pouvait donc servir de projectile et était généralement utilisé pour les combats à distance. Le griffondor constata que c'était comme l'utilisation de la magie en lançant un sort une partie de la magie en soi partait, ce qui faisait qu'une forte et une longue utilisation de cette dernière aboutissait à l'épuisement du sorcier. Les utilisateurs de ce nen avait le même soucis.

Les utilisateurs du nen de la manipulation était ni plus ni moins, la pratique du wingardium leviosa et du sort de l'imperius en même temps.L'avantage qu'avait la magie était, qu'un sorcier contrairement à un utilisateur de ce type n'avait pas de condition, tel que touché la personne pour la manipuler ou attacher un objet à elle pour que ce soit possible. Un sort et le tour était joué, bien sûr il ne fallait pas louper sa cible.

Pour ce qui était de la dernière catégorie des utilisateurs, ceux de la spécialisation, Harry les ramena à ceux qui comme dans le monde magique avaient un don particulier, tel que la voyance, le fourchelangue, la légimencie sans l'utilisation de la baguette ou l'occlumencie renforcée. Il ne put malheureusement voir aucun utilisateur ce type dans combat , ils étaient rares d'après son voisin et très secrets.

Toutes ces informations permis ainsi au sorciers de mieux comprendre ce qu'il attendait et ainsi de se préparer convenablement pour l'examen qui semblait être particulièrement physique.

Pendant deux ans, Harry s'exerça sérieusement dans les différentes branches de la magie, tout en voyageant où il pouvait avoir accès. Il axa principalement son entraînement à affiner ses réflexes, à créer des barrières de protections plus solides et pouvant parfois être offensives si l'opposant entrait en contact avec l'une d' elles, à augmenter la rapidité de ses mouvements, même s'il doutait pouvoir un jour atteindre la vitesse des utilisateurs de nen, à augmenter son endurance, de même que connaître les différentes créatures existantes dans ce monde.

Les encouragements et conseils d'Hermione, Ron, de ses parents, de Sirius et de bien d'autres encore après utilisation de la Pierre, avaient permis au jeune homme de sentir prêt pour le prochain examen des hunters prévu dans une semaine.

Hphxh

Le parcours jusqu'à la ville de Zaban, la ville du lieu de l'examen ne fut pas une mince à faire. Le sorcier dû pour ça braver plusieurs tempêtes sur un bateau en mer, subir le quiz d'une vieille dame entourée d'enfants masqués et enfin parcourir une forêt truffée de bêtes sauvages et de créatures appelés démon. Ce fut à cet endroit qu'il fit la connaissance d'un groupe assez amusant, composé d'un blond appelé Kurapika. Il semblait être le plus réfléchi du groupe et le plus prudent. D'un grand brun avec des lunettes sur le nez et vêtu d'un costard qui se nommait Leolio. Il lui rappelait énormément Ron. Il avait le sang chaud, s'emballait très vite mais se calmait tout aussi rapidement, et parlait très fort. Le sorcier eu tout de même un peu de mal à l'apprécier aux premiers abord. Plus le temps passait plus il avait l'impression de comprendre Snape, quand il faisait des réflexions sur le comportant bruyant et brutal des griffondors. Puis, le dernier le plus jeune âgé seulement de 12 ans, Gon. Il plût tout de suite au sorcier qui le trouvait certes très naïf, mais dégourdi, courageux et très généreux.

Le groupe composé maintenant de quatre candidats pour l'examen de hunter dû affronter une famille de démon, qui après les avoir testé individuellement leur annonça qu'ils avaient tous réussi le test et qu'ils les amèneraient personnellement à la ville de Zaban lieux de l'examen.

Arrivé à destination, ils purent découvrir une ville riche et prospère. Harry ne l'avait jamais encore visitée et il le regretta un peu car elle était vraiment magnifique. La ville était un mélange de modernité et de village traditionnel que l'on trouvait généralement dans le nord de l'Europe de son ancien monde.

Il pensa à prendre quelques bouteilles d'eau sur le chemin. Personne ne savait ce que demanderait l'examen, Hermione l'avait conseillé de remplir sa bourse de quelques sandwich et boissons, si par hasard il y avait un test de survie. En espérant qu'on ne lui demande pas d'enlever tout ce qu'il portait sur lui.

« Ah nous sommes arrivés, voici le bâtiment où je devais vous mener. » annonça leur guide Kato.

Devant eux se dressait un imposant bâtiment à l'architecture gothique. La pierre était particulièrement bien travaillée, permettant ainsi de voir tous les détails des dessins qui avaient été sculpté.

« Il est vraiment impressionnant ce bâtiment ! » s'extasia Gon

« Nous voilà enfin au centre d'examen » dit fièrement Leolio « Dire que c'est ça qui nous fait tous rêver. »

« Des gens viennent du monde entier, ici, pour devenir hunter » annonça quelque peu ébahi Kurapika

« La pré sélection est enfin terminée, nous allons enfin pouvoir passer l'examen » sourit Harry

« Je me demande si mon père était aussi ému que moi, quand il s'était présenté » murmura Gon

« Si ton père a traversé toutes les aventures que nous avons vécu pour arriver jusque là, je suis sûr qu'il a dû ressentir les mêmes émotions. C'est déjà un bel accomplissement que nous avons fait là. On devrait en fait être fier de notre parcours. On nous a dit que l'examen était difficile, la pré sélection n'était pas moins dangereuse, pour des nouveaux comme nous c'est très gratifiant d'avoir réussi toutes ces épreuves hauts la main. » rassura le griffondor.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais maintenant les choses sérieuses vont véritablement commencer. » répondit Kurapika

« Euh, vous vous regardez le mauvais bâtiment, je parlais de celui là » informa leur navigateur, en pointant du doigt un petit restaurant peu attractif.

« Quoi ?! Non mais vous plaisantez ! Vous pensez vraiment que des milliers de hunters ont voyagé pour ensuite rentrer dans ce buibui ! » s'écria Leolio

« Justement peu de personne penserait qu'un simple restaurant serai l'endroit pour un centre d'examen. Une autre façon d'éliminer des candidats et de maintenir le lieu secret. »

« Pas faux. »

« Allez venez avec moi, nous allons entrer. »

« Bienvenu messieurs, qu'est ce que je vous sers ? » demanda le cuisinier, quand ils furent tous à l'intérieur

« La salle du fond est elle libre ? » demanda le guide

« Qu'est ce que vous prendrez ? » insista l'homme.

« Servez nous le menu steak délice, il est vraiment bon à ce qu'il paraît. Nous en voudrions trois s'il vous plaît. »

« Trois menus steak délice. » le ton cette fois ci était plus soupçonneux « la cuisson de la viande ? »

« Très lente à peu petit feu, jusqu'à ce que se soit bien cuit. » sourit le navigateur

« Je vous prépare ça, allez vous installer. »

Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle du fond tout admirant le cadre autour d'eux. Harry constata que si l'extérieur du restaurant ne payait pas de mine, l'intérieur était plutôt agréable et convivial. Ça donnait vraiment envie de s'installer et de déguster les menus du chef. Le sorcier laissa échapper un petit soupir, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de vraie cuisine, ça lui manquait un peu. C'était une activité très relaxante.

Dans la pièce du fond, il y avait une table avec quatre sièges. Kato leur guide n'y entra pas :

« Vous devez attendre ici. »

« Comment ça ?! Ou sont les autres candidats ?! » demanda Leolio

« J'ai hâte de manger le steak délice » annonça Gon en prenant place

« Tu ne mangeras pas de steak délice Gon, c'était le mot de passe pour pouvoir rentrer ici. » informa Kurapika

« Ah bon ?! Ça m'avait pourtant donné envie. »

« On ne peut pas demander un à emporter ? » proposa Harry

Kato fut surpris par la demande, avant éclata de rire :

« Vous êtes vraiment des gens étranges mais je vous aime bien. Malheureusement vous ne pouvez pas commander, le début de votre première épreuve va bientôt commencer. Je ne serai pas étonné d'apprendre que vous êtes les derniers arrivants. »

« Les derniers ?! » s'exclamèrent ils tous

« Oui, l'épreuve devrait commencé d'ici 25 minutes. Je me trompe peut être, mais ça m'étonnerai fortement. »

« Sais tu en quoi consiste la première épreuve Kato ? » demanda Kurapika

« Non je n'en sais rien, c'est au choix de l'examinateur. » répondit il en secouant la tête

« Bon eh bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps » pressa Leolio

« Merci pour tout Kato » dit Gon en présentant sa main « Je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi de même Gon. Je serai là l'année prochaine pour vous indiquez le nouvel endroit. »

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, il y eu une légère secousse avant que tous ne sentent le pièce descendre.

« C'est un ascenseur pas de panique » dit Harry

« Non mais vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit, il pense déjà qu'on va échouer » se vexa Leolio

« Il n'y a seulement qu'un débutant tous les trois ans qui réussi le test » indiqua calmement Kurapika

« L'examen hunter est très difficile aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et les anciens s'amusent souvent à dissuader les nouveaux de poursuivre ou de revenir.» continua Harry

« Et ils reviennent quand même l'année suivante ? Ils ne sont pas découragés ?» s'étonna Gon

« Comment veux tu qu'ils soient découragés ?! » s'écria Leolio « Le métier de hunter est une garantie assuré pour la richesse, l'achat de grandes maisons, de belles voitures, de rencontrer les plus belles filles du monde, d'avoir de le meilleur alcool ! »

« Non » coupa le blond « Être un hunter ce n'est pas être matérialiste. Son devoir est de protéger les plus faibles, préserver la nature. Le métier de hunter est un métier noble »

« Tu apprendras que sur les cents plus grandes fortune au moins la moitié sont des hunters »

« Des hunters de bas étage qui font honte à la profession »

« Messieurs ! » intervint Harry en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement « La beauté et peut être le défaut du métier de hunter est qu'il est accessible à tous. Peu importe les motivations derrières. Pour ma part je trouve que cette ouverture d'esprit permet au contraire de mieux identifier les futurs criminels. Ces mêmes hunters ont parfois permis sûrement indépendamment de leur volonté, l'accès à des données que d'honnêtes hunters n'auraient jamais pu acquérir. Il faut parfois avoir peu de moral pour pouvoir entrer dans un groupe terroristes, comprendre leur psychologie pour ensuite les vaincre. Si Leolio atteint son objectif il pourra sûrement te fournir des informations qui te seraient difficile voire impossible à obtenir normalement Kurapika. Sa collaboration pourrait t'aider dans ta noble cause. »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent quelque peu hébété :

« Je pense que je vais réfléchir à la question » dit Gon « Ce que tu viens de dire donne matière à réflexion Harry. Je ne sais pas encore quel type de hunter je veux être, mais d'après nos discussions, toi et moi pourrions être du même type. »

« Si nous devons hunter, je serai très content de faire équipe avec toi Gon. De même qu'avec l'un de vous deux. Vous avez chacun des qualités intéressantes, il serait très idiot de ma part de ne pas vous utiliser. »

« Nous utiliser ! »

« Je plaisante Leolio, il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te contenir. Tu réagis au quart de tour au moindre commentaire. »

« Je n'avais pas vu le métier de hunter sous cet angle, je pense aussi que si nous devenons hunter j'aimerai également faire équipe avec toi, Harry. » avança Kurapika

« Je n'ai pas dis que j'étais contre non plus » grogna le grand brun.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et la porte qui se trouvait derrière le siège de Gon s'ouvrit. Au premier coup d'œil, le groupe sut que l'ambiance n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Ils se trouvaient dans un tunnel assez haut de plafond, pas très bien éclairé, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir identifier les personnes autour de soi.

Il y avait un grand attroupement devant eux. Les autres candidats assurément et ces derniers ne dégageaient aucune onde positive en les voyant arriver. Tout comme eux, ils les détaillèrent du regard, semblant jauger leur potentiel de dangerosité, avant de se détourner et de continuer soit à discuter avec leur voisin, soit à replonger dans leur pensés.

« Ces personnes n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qu'on a rencontré jusque là. Ce sont des professionnels » affirma le blond.

« Ils ont tous l'air plutôt nerveux » constata Gon

« Tenez ce sont vos numéros. » indiqua un petit bonhomme vert en leur tendant un badge comportant un nombre.

Harry eut le numéro 406, ses trois compagnons avaient reçu les nombres précédents.

« Accrochez le sur votre poitrine et surtout ne le perdez pas. » continua le petit bonhomme avant de s'éloigner.

« Si on se fie au fait qu'il donne le numéro qui suit à chacun des candidats, il semblerait que la promos de cette année ne soit pas très nombreuse. J'avais entendu dire que pour la première épreuve on était au moins mille. » s'étonna Harry

« Peut être que l'autre moitié est ailleurs et qu'on sera amené à l'affronter dans une autre épreuve » suggéra Leolio.

« Non nous sommes tous réunis au même endroit » dit un homme un peu rondouillard près d'eux. « Vous êtes nouveau n'est ce pas ? »

« Comment sais tu que nous sommes nouveaux ? » demanda Gon

« C'est facile » répondit il avec un sourire amical «Je commence à avoir l'œil vous savez, je suis tout de même à mon trente cinquième essais. »

« Trente cinq ! »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je me vanterai » murmura Kurapika pour lui même.

« On peut dire que je suis un vétéran ici » poursuivit l'homme « Donc si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas à me les poser. »

Harry ne savait que penser de cette initiative, il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à lire les intentions des gens de ce monde. Il savait qu'un sort de _légimence_ facilitait bien les choses, mais il aimait apprendre à connaître les personnes autour de lui sans avoir a fouiner dans leur tête. Il préférait recourir à cette méthode que lors d'un combat ou situation d'urgence.

Dans le contexte dans lequel ils étaient tous, il était encore plus difficile de savoir si une personne était honnête ou pas. Il avait été très chanceux avec son groupe, pour le moment ils semblaient tous vouloir s'entre aider et non pas se mettre des bâtons dans le roues. Est ce que le nouvel arrivant était du même calibre ? Faisait il parti de la catégorie de Kurapika, celle des futurs hunters nobles qui aimaient aider leur prochain ?

Le fait qu'il soit un vétéran leur permettait effectivement d'avoir quelques informations utiles pour la suite, si celles ci s'avéraient être vraies. Cependant il fallait aussi prendre en compte qu'il pouvait être un de ceux qui éliminaient les nouveaux venus des le début. Pour le moment, Harry n'avait décelé aucun mensonge, l'homme devant eux n'était effectivement pas à son premier essai.

« Au fait, je me présente je m'appelle Tompa. »

« Moi c'est Gon, et je te présente Leolio, Kurapika et Harry. » indiqua le garçon en pointant du doigt ses compagnons, qui firent juste un hochement de tête en signe de salutation.

« Dis Tompa » reprit Gon « Est ce que tu sais s'il y a d'autres qui ont passé autant de fois comme toi ? »

« Autant de fois que moi, non, mais je reconnais certains d'années précédentes. Par exemple le numéro 255 c'est un lutteur, niveau force personne ne peut se mesurer à lui et il n'a pas que les muscles il aussi une intelligence étonnante. Le numero 103 que vous voyez au bout là bas, est un charmeur de serpent, une personne très déterminé qui ne se laisse pas facilement impressionner. Ensuite il y a le numéro 191, ne vous fiez pas à son aspect physique, il est peut être âgé mais c'est un maître des arts martiaux. Et enfin le numéro 384 c'est un chasseur quelque soit sa cible il arrive toujours à l'attraper, un opposant redoutable. Il y en a encore beaucoup d'autres, mais eux sont les plus anciens. »

« Eh ben, ils sont tous très impressionnants »

« Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire Harry ? » s'enquit Leolio

« Oh rien en particulier, j'observais le charmeur de serpent. »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Non, mais j'ai un petit faible également pour ce type de bestiole, je me demandais s'il avait un pouvoir spécial pour les contrôler. »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Le groupe se retourna surpris vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri d'agonie. Un homme à genoux hurlait de douleurs, pendant que son corps se désintégrait petit à petit en … pétales de fleurs.

« Une manière bien élégante de faire disparaître un corps » souffla le sorcier à lui même.

« Surprenant n'est ce pas ~ ? Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun trucage » s'éleva une voix veloutée « Ça lui apprendra à ne pas s'être excusé après m'avoir bousculé. C'est tout de même la base de la politesse »

« Oh non, ce fou furieux est de retour !Le numéro 44 Hisoka aussi appelé le magicien, c'est un véritable psychopathe. Il a été disqualifié l'année dernière parce qu'il avait attaqué un examinateur qui ne lui plaisait pas. » paniqua Tompa.

Harry observa plus en détail celui qui semblait attirer l'attention de tous. Encore une personne qu'il pouvait mettre dans la catégorie des excentriques en matière de look. L'homme en question portait un costume de clown ou peut être de bouffons, il ne savait pas trop. Les vêtements mettaient en évidence sa carrure athlétique, et ne donnaient absolument pas l'impression qu'il était une personne inoffensive. L'aura plutôt malfaisante qu'il dégageait gâchait tout effet rigolo. Un enfant de cinq ans saurait qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher de lui.

Il avait cependant un beau visage aux traits fins. Ses cheveux étaient roux orangés et pointaient vers le haut de façon ondulatoire. Sur chacune de ses joues il y avait un dessin, un représentant une larme l'autre une étoile. Ses yeux étaient en amande très étirés et il avait des yeux de couleur jaune plutôt lumineux mais n'exprimant aucune chaleur. Seuls pouvait être discerné une lueur de folie, de vice et de malice. Harry avait rencontré de nombreuses fois ce type de regard, principalement chez les mangemorts les plus gradés. Bellatrix, Fenrir, Rosier, Dolohov et Croupton Junior.

Hisoka était effectivement une personne dangereuse où le légimence n'allait pas être pas un atout uniquement optionnel. Le brun était tout de même curieux de savoir si les tours de ce magicien étaient plus forts que sa magie.

« Et on le laisse repasser l'examen? » s'étonna Gon, faisant revenir le brun à la conversation.

« Le jury change chaque année. Peu importe la dangerosité du candidats, l'association des hunters ne juge pas la moralité. Le diable en personne pourrait se présenter et devenir un hunter s'il le voulait. » expliqua Tompa

« En d'autres termes, les hunters criminels que nous connaissons maintenant l'étaient sûrement déjà quand ils se sont présentés à l'examen. » spécifia Kurapika

« Tout à fait, certains sont des meurtriers notoires. Cet examen n'est pas seulement dangereux par ses épreuves mais aussi à cause ou parfois surtout à cause de ses participants. Certains s'amusent à en tuer d'autres quand ils s'ennuient. »

« Vigilance constante alors mes amis » récita Harry

« Oh faites j'ai quelque chose pour vous, j'ai quelques boissons rafraîchissantes dans mon sac, je peux vous en donner si vous voulez » proposa Tompa « On pourrait même trinquer à notre rencontre. »

« C'est très généreux de ta part Tompa mais j'ai assez bu comme ça avant d'arriver ici, je crains que ma vessie ne se rappel à moi au moment le moins propice de l'épreuve. » s'excusa le griffondor

« Je vais également décliner l'offre » dit le blond

« Moi je veux bien » accepta Gon

« Moi également » se joint Leolio

Mais à peine les cannettes furent ouvertes que le jeune garçon fit une grimace :

« Tu es sûr que ta boisson n'est pas périmé Tompa ? Car elle a une drôle d'odeur. »

« Euh...je n'avais pas fait attention.. ha ha ha... je suis désolé » répondit l'homme embarrassé.

« Tenez » proposa Harry en tendant deux petites bouteilles « Il est plutôt recommandé de boire de l'eau, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. »

Gon la pris directement et bu une gorgée sans problème. Leolio fit de même après avoir regardé le plus jeune.

« Tu en veux une également Kurapika ? Tompa ? »

« Oui merci Harry, je vais la garder pour plus tard. »

« Euh non merci ça ira pour moi » dit Tompa qui commençait à s'éloigner du groupe petit à petit.

« Il a une drôle de réaction » constata le grand brun

« Je pense que Gon vient juste de déjouer une de ses tentatives. » informa le blond

« Comment ça ? »

« Si Gon ne c'était pas rendu compte de l'étrange odeur vous vous seriez sûrement retrouvé avec un mal de ventre ou peut être pire. Ne vous a t on jamais appris de ne pas prendre ce qui venait de personne que vous veniez à peine de rencontrer ? »

« Il avait l'air sympathique je ne voulais pas passer pour un impolie » se vexa Leolio

« Dans le contexte présent, la politesse devient superflue »

« En tout cas, merci Harry j'avais tout de même drôlement soif. » dit joyeusement Gon.

Au même moment une alarme retentit fortement, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Excusez moi pour la longue attente. » s'exprima un homme longiligne, portant un costard de couleur violet foncé et le plus surprenant dépourvu de bouche. « La pré sélection à l'examen des hunters vient d'être officiellement d'être terminée. »

L'homme dépassa les participants pour finalement s'arrêter en face du groupe.

« Je suis Satotsu votre examinateur, je suis celui qui va vous amenez à la prochaine épreuve, tout ce que vous aurez à faire est me suivre. »

« Mais quelle est la première ? » demanda un participant.

« Elle vient juste de commencer et elle consiste à me suivre. »

« Juste suivre, rien d'autre ? »

« C'est exactement ça. Mesdames, messieurs allons y » conclu t il en tournant les talons et en commençant à marcher.

Tout le monde se mit à le suivre sans dire plus un mot. Certains avaient une expressions déterminé sur le visage. Ça commençait réellement, c'était la première étape importante pour devenir ce qu'ils désiraient le plus. Être un hunter.

Bientôt cependant, la cadence changea, si au début le pas était tranquille bien vite les gens se mirent à trottiner pour finir par courir de façon plus soutenu.

« C'est une épreuve d'endurance » comprit Kurapika « Il va tester notre force physique, mais aussi mentale, car nous ne savons pas quand nous allons nous arrêter.»

« Hum » fit Harry en s'arrêtant net.

« Mais que fais tu ? Tu abandonnes déjà ? » s'écria Leolio

« Non, mais je pense que Kurapika a raison et un des participants vient de me donner une idée » sourit malicieusement le sorcier en portant son regard sur un jeune garçon qui avançait sur un skateboard.

Il sorti sa bourse attachée à son cou, qui était cachée derrière son tee shirt, l'agrandit d'un mouvement de main, puis l'ouvrit. Il y plongea en premier sa main avant que son bras tout entier ne se fasse également engloutir.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » s'écria le grand brun

« Un truc à moi, ne t'inquiète pas... Mais où est donc ce que je cherche... non pas ça... ah ?... non... Ah si voilà ! » triomphant le sorcier sorti l'objet de sa recherche.

« Un balai ? Mais que comptes tu faire avec ça ? »

« Faire ce que tout bon sorcier sait faire Leolio, voler. » rigola le griffondor, avant de monter sur son Étoile filante, dernier balai en vente avant son départ de la Terre.

Ses compagnons furent choqués de le voir s'élever dans les airs et se rapprocher d'eux :

« Si l'un d'entre vous fatigue il y a toujours une place derrière moi. »

« Mais c'est de la triche! » s'insurgea Leolio

« En quoi est ce de la triche ? »

« C'est une épreuve d'endurance ! »

« Et alors ? Passe quelques heures sur un balai et tu me diras comment tu ressorts. »

« Il ne triche pas » intervint Gon « l'examinateur a seulement dit à ce qu'on le suive, il n'a imposé aucune condition de comment on devait le faire. »

« Nous devrions nous y remettre, les autres prennent de la distance. » informa le blond.

Quand ils se furent rapproché du groupe, plus d'un des participants hoqueta de surprise en voyant Harry dans les airs.

« Harry ! Tu pourrais me faire monter sur ton balai j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que ça fait de voler. »

« Bien sûr Gon, monte. Ensuite agrippe toi bien à moi, on va s'amuser un peu. »

Quand ils reprirent leur envol il donna un peu de vitesse, ce qui fit rire le garçon derrière lui.

« C'est génial, on à vraiment l'impression d'être des oiseaux ! »

« Ils vont se faire remarquer par les autres et se faire des ennemis » marmonna Leolio

« Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux » se moqua son voisin blond.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, je sais que j'ai assez de force pour l'épreuve que nous subissons et je vais te le prouver. » dit il accélérant la course.

Le dernier survivant du clan karuta secoua la tête d'exaspération devant l'attitude enfantine de son camarade. Il regarda de nouveau Harry et Gon dans les airs et se demanda tout de même qu'est ce qui pouvait faire voler ce balai. Il ne sentait aucun nen. Leur dernier compagnon de route n'avait pour le moment montré aucune faculté particulière, mais là il venait de dévoiler peut être une infime parti de ses capacités. Kurapika n'avait jamais sous estimé le brun depuis le début de leur rencontre.

Autant Leolio le portait parfois sur les nerfs, Gon était plein de surprise, Harry était resté un mystère. Il était une personne posée comme lui et intuitif comme Gon de ce qu'il avait pu observer quand ils étaient dans la forêt.. Il l'avait également surpris à jeter plusieurs regards indulgents sur la personne de Leolio, comme si il lui rappelait quelqu'un. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il arrivait si facilement à le calmer ou à le décontenancer.

Le blond se souvint également qu'Harry avait utilisé le mot sorcier et pas magicien, quand il avait sorti son balai. Est ce un indice de ce qu'il était ? Est ce qu'à la différence d'Hisoka il n'y avait pas de tromperie mais bien un fait incroyable qui se produisait sous leur yeux ?

Le jeune homme se secoua la tête :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question, je devrais d'avantage me concentrer sur l'épreuve. » se dit il en rattrapant son compagnon.

Harry et Gon s'amusèrent à faire quelques figures dans les airs, sous le regard ahuri des autres participants. Certains se mirent même à protester, en disant que ça devrait être interdit, d'autres préférèrent tout simplement demander à l'examinateur s'ils ne devaient pas être disqualifier.

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me suive, c'est ce qu'ils font » répondit il. Intérieurement Satotsu se questionnait également sur le fait de ne ressentir aucun nen sur le balai ou autour de ses occupants.

« Regarde Gon, je ne pense pas que tu sois le seul jeune participant pour devenir hunter. » indiqua le sorcier en pointant un jeune garçon au cheveux d'argent faisant du skateboard. « C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée, c'était assez judicieux de sa part. »

« Amène moi près de lui Harry, j'aimerai faire sa connaissance. »

Se penchant sur le côté, ils virèrent de bord pour se rapprocher des coureurs.

« Je vais descendre et recommencer à courir, merci en tout cas je me suis bien amusé » spécifia le plus jeune.

« A vos ordres. »

HpHxH

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures que les participants couraient, une vingtaine avait abandonnés, mais pour le moment même Harry qui survolait les autres ne voyait pas le bout du chemin. Pendant le parcours des petits malins avaient tenté de le faire tomber de son balai, en lançant divers objets. Ça l'avait plus diverti qu'autre chose, il prenait les objets lancés sur son passage comme des cognars. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps.

Cependant ce fut un peu moins drôle quand une carte de jeu lui frôla la joue et la lui coupa légèrement. C'était grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur qu'il avait pu l'éviter. Il avait senti une légère variation du vent derrière son dos ce qui lui avait permis de se décaler sur le côté, mais il s'en était fallut de peu. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus en avant sur le propriétaire de ces cartes, que d'autres arrivaient à tout vitesse. Il pensa en attraper quelques unes au passage, il allait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celui qui s'amusait non pas à le faire tomber mais lui à trancher les membres.

Il se mit debout en équilibre sur son balai et fit face aux participants devant lui, les regardant de haut, l'œil scrutateur, pour identifier le coupable. Le regard avada kedrava rencontra celui du sectumpsempra **(1)**.

« Hisoka » souffla le brun à lui même « J'aurai dû m'en douter, il n'y a qu'un magicien pour avoir des cartes sur lui. »

Copiant le sourire prédateur de son opposant, il mit les cartes qu'il avait pu attraper en éventail pour masquer le bas de son visage. Le numéro 44 semblait se préparer également car il fit émerger d'autres entre ses doigts. Les participants qui couraient près de lui s'écartèrent rapidement, ils ne voulaient pas être pris entre deux feux. Et les deux hommes qui se jaugeaient ne donnaient aucunement l'impression d'être des débutants. Pour certains c'étaient un moyen d'apprendre un peu plus sur eux, particulièrement sur le petit nouveau dans les airs.

Au même instant, comme si les deux opposants avaient perçu le même signal, une volée de cartes partie dans des directions opposées, certaines se rencontrant à mi chemin et se déchiraient en deux, tandis que d'autres poursuivaient leur trajectoire vers la cible destinée.

Harry comme Hisoka évitèrent celles qui pouvaient blesser gravement. Un participant qui ne semblait pas s'être suffisamment éloigné du magicien se prit une carte dans la cuisse et hurla de douleur.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'éprouver de remords pour la victime, qu'il faisait déjà une autre acrobatie pour éviter une autre salve. Les prêtés pour un rendu se firent pendant encore dix minutes sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne montrent un signe de faiblesse ou ne soient blessés grièvement. Ils avaient bien des écorchures ça et là, mais rien de plus.

« Je ne pensais pas Harry aussi doué » admira Gon

« Il a un bon équilibre il faut le reconnaître » admit son voisin de course, qui s'appelait Kirua

« Mais je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas intervenir, Hisoka semble vraiment vouloir lui faire du mal. » s'inquiéta le petit brun

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Gon » intervint Kurapika « Si tu entres dans le combat, le 44 risque de faire une bouchée de toi. Et Harry voudra sûrement te secourir ce qui pourrait être utilisé contre lui. Tu as bien vu que d'autres concurrents cherchaient déjà à le déstabiliser, ils verront une opportunité de l'attaquer en même temps qu'Hisoka, pendant qu'il essaiera de te sauver. Sa défaite sera perçue comme une menace en moins pour le titre de hunter. Tu comprends? »

« Oui mais ne rien faire n'est pas une solution qu'il me plaît. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura le garçon aux cheveux d'argent « Ils ne sont pas encore en train de se battre sérieusement. Hisoka est un peu plus excité, mais son aura est encore stable et pour ce qui est de ton ami je pense qu'il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Lui non plus ne doit pas donner son maximum en ce moment. Ils se jaugent rien de plus. »

« De toute façon ils vont devoir se calmer tout les deux car la sortie est là, plus que quelques mètres. Bon dieu que c'est bon de savoir que c'est fini !» déclara Leolio.

En effet, une lumière du bout du tunnel pouvait se voir. Les coureurs commencèrent même à accélérer pour en finir au plus vite. Satotsu les attendait déjà tranquillement en haut des marches.

A peine arrivé à l'extérieur, Harry descendit de son balai, le réduisit avant de le replacer dans sa bourse. L'œil toujours aux aguets, ce numéro 44 l'avait bien ennuyé. Ça avait été amusant au début mais il avait senti le cours des événements devenir plus sérieux au fur et mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Il n'avait pas caché son soulagement quand il avait entendu que la fin du parcours était proche. Il n'avait pas envie de montrer de quoi il était vraiment capable, pas au tout début du moins .

Quand il eut rangé ses affaires, il se dirigea vers son groupe :

« Ce sera avec plaisir de poursuivre à un autre moment cet échange » dit une voix velouté derrière son oreille.

« Le plaisir sera partagé. » répondit le sorcier sans se retourner, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Le groupe de participants apprit que la première épreuve n'était toujours pas terminée et qu'il y avait encore du chemin à faire, sauf qu'il leur faudrait être plus vigilant car ils allaient traverser le marais des escrocs. Différents type de créatures y vivaient, certaines très malignes pour leurrer leur proie. Beaucoup furent dubitatifs, mais Gon avait une expression sérieuse inscrit sur son visage, son groupe se fia donc à son humeur. Il était celui qui avait vécu le plus en contacte avec la nature, il avait prouvé qu'il était doué dans ce domaine. L'instinct d'Harry lui dictait la même chose, d'être prudent, surtout quand il vit le brouillard s'épaissir petit à petit. Utiliser son balai serait un trop grand risque. De plus si l'examinateur prenait la peine de les prévenir du danger, cela signifiait qu'il était réel et pas à sous estimer.

La règle restait la même, il fallait juste suivre le hunter .

Le groupe se remit donc à courir derrière lui. Gon et son ami Kuria étaient en tête, Harry était à quelques pas derrière eux, tandis que Kurapika et Leolio étaient encore un peu plus loin derrière. Bientôt le groupe fut séparé par le brouillard environnent, on pouvait à peine voir à plus de deux mètres devant soi. Gon avait beau leur crier d'accélérer ils ne pouvaient pas, car ils peinaient à voir où ils mettaient les pieds. De plus la boue forçait déjà les participants à fournir d'avantage d'efforts que sur un terrain neutre.

Harry trouva plus stratégique de se rapprocher de ces camarades à l'arrière. Leolio était le plus épuisé, mais il tenait bon. Avec Kurapika, ils décidèrent de ralentir le rythme pour se mettre sur celui de leur ami afin de ne pas le fatiguer plus. Le grand brun ne se douta de rien, et c'était mieux ainsi, il était bien trop orgueilleux.

Du coin de l'œil le griffondor remarqua qu'un groupe s'était mis à encercler Hisoka, leur intention était clair, mais c'était à se demander qui était vraiment la souris dans ce jeu.

« Les imbéciles »

« Que dis tu Harry ? » demanda Leolio

« Rien, je constatais juste un comportement stupide . Ne traînons pas trop dans le coin. »

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que des cris venant de côtés différents retentirent.

« Que se passe t il ? » paniqua le grand brun

« Au secours ! » cria quelqu'un

« A l'aide ! » hurla un autre

« Avec ce brouillard on ne voit rien ! Restez sur vos gardes ! » ordonna le blond

Se dressa devant eux des tortues géantes avec des dents pointues qui attrapaient au hasard les coureurs qui avaient la malchance d'être dans leur champ de vision. Bien qu'impressionnés, les trois hommes décidèrent de courir le plus vite possible pour les semer tout en priant de ne pas se faire prendre.

Si leur stratégie marcha sur les tortues, elle les fit se présenter devant un Hisoka des plus déchaîné. Autour de lui se trouvait un parterre de corps des hommes qui quelques instants plutôt l'encerclaient. Ils purent être témoin de l'exécution de l'un d'entre eux, qui semblait être le chef du groupe, avec l'une de ses fameuses cartes.

« C'est pas vrai, il fallait qu'on tombe sur ce déséquilibré ! » s'exaspéra le grand brun

« Hum ~ ? On dirait que j'ai d'autres participants qui désirent connaître mon jugement concernant leur capacité à devenir ou non un hunter. » s'amusa le rouquin, en léchant lascivement une de ses cartes imprégnée de sang, tout en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je conseils que chacun d'entre nous parte dans une direction opposée. C'est la seule solution valable pour lui échapper. » murmura le blond.

Harry était d'accord. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre tout de suite, ils n'étaient qu'à le première épreuve bordel ! En même temps, il se faisait peu d'illusion. Hisoka avait eu un avant goût de ce qu'il pouvait faire et ne semblait n'avoir qu'une hâte, voir ce qui pouvait encore dévoiler.

Le rouquin faisait parti de ces personnes qui s'ennuyaient vite, il leur fallait une distraction sinon elles devenaient incontrôlables. Bellatrix était toujours son plus bel exemple. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait les comparer. La manière de tuer du magicien était plus élégante et il la torture n'était visiblement pas trop son truc. A moins que ces adversaires n'en aient pas valu la peine. Non, Harry était sûr que bien que ces deux là aient quelques points communs, ils étaient aussi très différents. Le rouquin était beaucoup réfléchi et ne criait pas à tue-tête des insanités. Il ne semblait pas non plus se distraire facilement de sa cible, tandis que l'attention de la sorcière pouvait être happée par n'importe quoi. Son séjour à Azkaban ne l'avait pas aidée en la matière.

Au signal de Kurapika, les trois hommes se dispersèrent, déroutant quelque peu leur adversaire.

Cependant, le griffondor n'alla pas bien loin, quand il senti Leolio revenir sur ses pas pour affronter, le magicien.

« Mais quel tête de mule celui là !» s'agaça le brun « Hisoka ne s'était même pas dirigé dans sa direction. »

Le sorcier laissa tout de même son compagnon faire ses preuves. C'était également un bon moyen de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'il l'avait sous estimé. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que le rouquin se jouait de lui, c'était à prévoir. Par contre il fut surpris autant que le numéro 44 quand celui ci fut frappé par ce qui ressemblait à une canne à pêche.

« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ! » s'exaspéra Harry en reconnaissant Gon.

Sans plus attendre, car il ne voulait pas voir ce que pourrait faire « leur juge » sur le plus jeune d'entre eux, il se présenta à quelques pas du trio.

« Oh ~ ? Mais on dirait que toute mes brebis galeuses sont de retour. Je suis tout de même un peu déçu numéro 406 que t'ai voulu jouer à cache cache avec moi. Moi qui me faisais un joie de poursuivre notre petit jeu de tout à l'heure. »

« J'avais d'autres envies que de voir des cartes voler, vois tu ? »

« Je peux te proposer bien d'autres jeux si tu veux. » suggéra suavement le magicien, en lâchant négligemment Gon qu'il avait attrapé quelques instants plus tôt.

Sans crier gare, le rouquin lança sa première attaque en fonçant à toute vitesse vers le brun, mais il rentra durement en collision avec une barrière invisible, qui s'était dressée à seulement deux pas de son adversaire.

« Tut tut tut Hisoka » fit Harry d'un air professoral en secouant son index « Je n'ai pas dit Jacadi a dit tu pouvais me toucher »

« Je vois. C'est le jeu que tu nous propose alors. » constata le rouquin avant de recommencer à attaquer.

L'effet fut le même, mais le brun senti que son opposant avait mit plus de force cette fois ci. C'était un bon moyen de tester ses barrières, mais il voulait aussi entrer en action. Il calcula donc la régularité des coups qui pleuvaient sur sa protection, avant de la faire disparaître et de donner un coup de poing. Il manqua sa cible qui se retrouva derrière lui en un clin d'œil.

Il eut juste le temps de bouger également pour éviter le coup qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Gon et Leolio étaient tout simplement médusés par ce qui voyaient. Les deux combattants apparaissaient et disparaissaient à différents endroits, essayant toujours de se donner des coups ou d'en rendre. Leur expression était concentrée, mais il pouvait être perçu une certaine excitation entre eux. Le regard d'Hisoka était plus brillant, tandis qu'Harry affichait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui oui oui oui ~ ! J'aime ton expression. » murmurait le rouquin « Montre moi encore plus. Je veux plus. »

« Vous auriez dû en profiter pour partir » informa Kurapika qui était également revenu sur les lieux. « Harry est intervenu pour vous sauver non ? En se battant il vous faisait gagner du temps. S'il tombe maintenant, son intervention n'aura servit à rien. »

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de l'abandonner alors lui ne l'a pas fait. » dit Gon tout en continuant à regarder l'affrontement.

« Moi non plus je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Peut être qu'en s'y mettant tous on pourra le vaincre? » tenta Leolio

« Je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons la moitié de leur niveau. J'ai peur d'être plus une gêne qu'autre chose, mais si les choses venaient à se corser je tenterai quand même une attaque. » conclut le blond

Le problème fut résolu par le bruit d'un téléphone. Hisoka s'arrêta net, pour répondre à l'appel. Après un échange bref son regard se porta sur le groupe.

« Vous avez tous réussi mon test, je ne vais donc pas vous tuer. Je suppose que vous saurez trouver le chemin pour la deuxième épreuve, on se retrouve là bas. » annonça t il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans le brouillard qui s'était éclaircie.

« Ne traînons pas » pressa Harry, ce qui fit sursauter les trois autres « On analysera ce qui vient de se passer en courant. »

« Tu sais quel chemin prendre ? » demanda Leolio

« Moi je sais, l'odeur de l'examinateur était particulière, nous n'aurons qu'à la suivre » dit Gon

Sans plus attendre le groupe se remit en marche.

HpHxH

La deuxième épreuve étaient conduite par deux hunters gourmets Menchi une femme de nature dynamique et Buhara un homme massif avec un air avenant. L'examen consistait à préparer un plat avec des aliments décidés à l'avance par les examinateurs. Tous les outils pour faire la cuisine était sur place.

Cependant, le challenge ne sembla pas plaire à la majorité des participants qui voyaient ça comme une perte de temps, voire quelque chose de trop facile. Harry pour sa part était plutôt content, il allait enfin avoir son activité relaxante. Il était tout de même surpris qu'il y ait des hunters dans ce domaine. Il savait bien entendu que la cuisine pouvait être considérée comme un art à part entière, pas tout le monde avait le palais, la patience et le doigté pour faire n'importe quel repas. Si au début on était fier de soit parce qu'on avait réussi à suivre une recette, on constatait rapidement qu'à force de bien faire les choses on voulait qu'elles soient parfaites. On recherchait des goûts spécifiques, on cherchait à innover. La cuisine pouvait donner envie de se dépasser.

Le sorcier n'était pas vraiment surpris que tant dénigre l'art culinaire. Les participants étaient pour la plupart des hommes et machos de surcroît. Ce n'était sûrement pas eu qui préparaient quoique se soit à la maison.

« Je veux que vous nous prépariez un plat à base de la viande de porc. Pour cela il vous faudra repartir dans la forêt . Je ne serai pas difficile n'importe quel type de porc sera accepté.» déclara Buhara

« L'épreuve se terminera quand nous serons tout les deux rassasiés » continua Menchi « Vous pouvez y aller. »

Les participants se ruèrent vers la forêt pour chercher cette fameuse viande. Aucun ne virent le sourire malicieux des hunters.

Pendant environ 45 minutes les concurrents cherchèrent ce qui pouvait ressembler de prêt ou de loin à de la viande de porc. Certains ne se fatiguèrent pas et prirent le premier animal qui leur passait sous le nez, se disant que les examinateurs s'étaient moqués d'eux, qu'en fait il n'y avait pas de porc dans cette forêt.

Ce fut grâce à Gon, que le groupe tomba sur un troupeau de ce qui pouvait être appelé des cochons sauvages. Ces bêtes étaient cependant immenses. Leur groin n'était pas sans rappeler la défense d'un rhinocéros.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? » demanda Kirua qui avait constaté un froncement de sourcil chez l'homme.

« N'avez vous pas remarqué ce qu'ils mangent ? Ce sont des cochons carnivore. Je pense me souvenir de quelque chose que j'ai lu à leur sujet. Il ne serait pas judicieux de les attaquer de front. Leur principale arme est leur groin immense qui leur sert également de bouclier. il faudra frapper entre leur deux yeux pour pouvoir les vaincre, si je me souviens bien. »

« Je propose à ce qu'on ne perde pas de temps, avant que les autres remarquent notre manège, gardons le plus longtemps possible notre avantage. » proposa Kurapika.

D'un accord unanime, le groupe s'organisa pour attaquer les cochons. Bien que la stratégie mit en place soit bonne, elle ne camoufla pas le bruit qu'ils firent quand ils attrapèrent leur proie. Bientôt d'autres candidats se rapprochèrent du lieux où ils se trouvaient, et en moins de cinq minutes, tout le monde courrait après une bête ou se faisait courser par une. Ça amusa bien les deux plus jeune.

De retour sur leur lieu d'examen, ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient à leur disposition un barbecue. La majorité alla vers le plus simple et se mit à découper l'animal pour le faire griller.

Kurapika comme Harry avaient employé une autre méthode. Du moins ils avaient été plus observateur. Ils avaient constaté qu'il y avait sur leur bureau de travail plusieurs légumes, ce qui suggérait à ce qu'ils soient utilisés lors de la préparation. Les deux hommes prirent la peine tout de même de prévenir leur ami discrètement, leur demandant d'être originaux dans leur cuisine, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur leur tâche.

Le brun pensa qu'il serai intéressant d'utiliser la viande de toute les façons possible. Il pensait faire, du jambon, du bacon, du rôti, griller et du boudin, le tout accompagné de sauces ou de légumes.

Le blond pensa d'avantage à la présentation du plat, car d'après les cris de Menchi quand elle en gouttait un, ce qui revenait souvent était le manque d'originalité de la présentation justement en plus de la mauvaise cuisson. Buhara était quand à lui beaucoup plus conciliant car il donnait une bonne note à tout ceux qui lui apportait un plat. Ceux qui n'avaient pas ramené de viande de porc étaient recalés d'office.

La compétition continua ainsi, avec les cris de Menchi, l'approbation de Buhara et les grognements des candidats. Pour le moment aucun n'avait réussi l'épreuve.

« J'ai fini » murmura le sorcier, en s'essuyant le front.

Il était plutôt fier de lui, il pensait avoir fait une bonne présentation, maintenant il fallait espérer que cela plaise suffisamment à la dragonne des lieux.

Son groupe d'amis avait été entièrement recalé, car la viande était soit trop cuite, soit pas assez ou la décoration était tout simplement nulle en plus du goût non satisfaisant. Même Kurapika qui avait fait quelque chose de plus élaboré, n'avait pas été reçu à cause de la cuisson.

Quand Harry se présenta devant les juges il posa délicatement son plateau composé des variétés auxquels il avait pensé.

« Hum ? » fit Menchi en observant les plats « Enfin quelque chose de véritablement originale, c'est déjà un très très bon point numéro 406. Je perdais sincèrement espoir pour cette promos.»

« Effectivement ils font saliver » approuva Buhara.

Les deux hunters prirent respectivement une bouchée de chaque plat sans faire de commentaires, se contentant juste de manger. Les autres participants qui avaient entendu pour la première fois un compliment de la part de la femme, s'étaient tous arrêtés dans leur besogne pour voir ce qui allait advenir. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle.

« J'approuve » annonça Buhara en levant la plaquette dessinée d'un rond qui signifiait que c'était positif.

Personne ne prêta réellement attention à son avis, il n'avait été difficile avec aucun candidat, c'était Menchi qui posait le plus de problème.

Après avoir mâché longuement sa dernière bouchée, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour regarder directement le brun dans les yeux.

« As tu déjà fait de la cuisine auparavant ? » demanda t elle

« Oui » répondit ce dernier avec une pointe d'appréhension

La hunter sourit avant de lever sa plaquette où il était dessiné un rond.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois assez doué pour être un hunter gourmet, mais tu as bien quelques qualités dans le domaine. Pour ton originalité, la bonne cuisson de tes plats, je considère que tu as réussi l'épreuve. Je te conseillerai tout de même d'éviter certains mélange d'épice, ça gâchait un peu le goût de la viande. »

« Il a réussi! » hurla joyeusement Gon

« Merci » dit simplement le sorcier en courbant vers les juges.

Ça n'aida en rien les autres participants qui avaient vu les plats préparés par le griffondor, ils se savaient incapable de faire la même chose. Aussi certains commencèrent à s'insurger.

« Non mais s'il fallait faire un plat quatre étoiles pour madame, il fallait le dire des le début ! On ne se serait pas fatigué pour rien ! C'est une épreuve faite que pour les apprentis cuisiniers! »

« Il a raison, cette épreuve est injuste ! »

" On est des guerriers nous, pas des potiches derrières des fourneaux ! "

« Vous avez gagné » cria Menchi en se levant de son siège « Vos plaintes m'ont coupée l'appétit en plus de vos plats dégueulasses, l'épreuve est terminée. Il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur et c'est le numéro 406, les autres vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et vous présentez l'année prochaine ! »

« Comment ?! Mais pour qui elle se prend celle là, je vais lui donner une bonne leçon, elle va voir ce que je pense de sa cuisine moi » menaça le numéro 255, le lutteur que Tompa avait présenté au groupe à leur arrivé.

L'homme fit à peine quelques pas vers la hunter, que Buhara l'envoya valser dans les airs d'un seul coup de poing.

« Si vous avez la bêtise de croire qu'un hunter gourmet est un faible, vous risquez de vivre une expérience des plus déplaisante, je vous le garantie » susurra dangereusement la jeune femme, en sortant différents couteaux qu'elle fit tournoyer dans les airs. Le regard pleins de défis.

Une aura plus suffocante que les autres se manifesta, ceux qui y étaient sensibles repérèrent assez rapidement sa provenance. Le numéro 44. Il avait déjà une carte en main et regardait d'un air à demi affamé la gourmet. Harry roula des yeux.

« Pour un combat appelé Hisoka, il vous fera même le plaisir d'être là à l'avance pour le rendez vous. » pensa t il narquoisement.

L'ambiance fut cependant perturbée par l'arrivé d'un dirigeable au dessus de leur tête. Un homme atterrit ensuite devant eux dans un nuage de poussière, avant de se redresser.

« Allons allons du calme tout le monde » dit il avec un air joyeux « Je me présente je suis Netero, le président de cet examen. Vous n'étiez censé me rencontrer qu'à la dernière épreuve, mais il m'arrive d'intervenir en amont quand il y a des situations de crises comme celle ci. »

Les hunters et le président se mirent sur le côté pour discuter.

« En tout cas félicitions Harry pour cette épreuve, je pensais qu'aucun d'entre nous trouverai grâce à ses yeux. » dit Gon

« Je dois admettre être bluffé moi même » commenta Leolio « Et être jaloux aussi, j'espère sincèrement qu'on pourra avoir une autre chance. »

« Merci Gon. J'espère également la même chose pour vous. Je pense que Menchi a été vexé par les commentaires désobligeants sur sa profession. Ce n'était pas très avisé de se la mettre à dos avant même que l'épreuve commence. Il lui devenait plus difficile d'être objective, surtout qu'ils la regardaient de haut. Le fait qu'un tente même de l'attaquer est la preuve qu'ils la sous estimaient. »

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pris l'épreuve au sérieux » avoua Kirua

Netero et les hunters revinrent vers le groupe des participants :

« Il a été décidé qu'il vous sera donné à tous une seconde chance, sauf aux candidats 406 et 255. Le premier parce qu'il a déjà validé sa place pour la prochaine épreuve, pour cela je l'en félicite, quant au second qui a d'attaqué un examinateur, il est disqualifié. Vous avez été prévenu lors de la première épreuve que toute attaque ou tentative d'attaque envers un juge vous disqualifierait immédiatement.

Votre prochaine épreuve se passera en haut de la montage fendue. On vous y amènera avec le dirigeable » annonça le président.

Il y eu une ovation de hourra et des souffles de soulagement chez les candidats. Leur aventure continuait.

Sur la montagne fendue, il fut demandé aux participants d'aller cueillir les œufs qui étaient suspendus en milieu du ravin. L'exercice n'était pas simple, car les fils sur lesquels les œufs étaient attachés n'étaient pas très solides. Trop de personne sur un même fil pouvait le briser. De plus pour remonter la meilleur méthode était de s'aider du souffle qui venait du cœur du ravin. Ce souffle était assez puissant pour soulever les candidats et les ramener en haut. Sur place il leur était ensuite demandé de faire cuir l'œuf tout simplement.

Harry regarda avec envie ses amis sauté dans le ravin, comme s'ils faisaient du saut à l'élastique. L'activité avait l'air amusante, bien que pas tout le monde était de son avis apparemment car des candidats avaient du renoncer, ayant peur du vide.

Sans le savoir, le sorcier était l'objet de l'observation de Netero et des autres juges. Tous avaient bien senti une énergie qui se dégageait de lui, mais aucun n'avaient réussi à l'identifier. Elle leur était complètement inconnue. Elle faisait penser au nen, mais en même temps était différente, plus sauvage, plus puissante peut être. Le président était très intrigué et espérait que le jeune homme accède à la dernière épreuve pour qu'il puisse voir un peu plus ce qu'il valait.

Satotsu lui avait rapporté, qu'il avait volé sur un balai durant la moitié de la première épreuve. C'était judicieux, original surtout car jamais vu à un examen hunter, mais ça les empêchait d'évaluer véritablement son endurance. Il avait bien courut à la seconde moitié de l'épreuve, mais c'était le brouillard qui l'y avait forcé et peut être les avertissements des dangers aux alentours.

Un espion avait cependant vu sa brève confrontation avec Hisoka, et avait retransmit les images aux juges. Seuls Netero et Satotsu les avaient visionnés. Ils s'étaient demandés si Harry était un utilisateur du nen du renforcement, puisque le numéro 44 n'avait pas pu le touché à de nombreuses reprises. Et Hisoka était un candidat qu'aucun des juges s'étaient amusés à sous estimer. Mais leur réflexions avait été faussé quand ils avaient vu le brun commencer à rendre les attaques, voire même copier son opposant. Il semblait prédire ce qui allait se passer dans le seconde qui suivait. Netero avait donc pensé un utilisateur du nen de la spécialisation, mais là encore il gardait une réserve. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir quel était le potentiel de ce mystérieux jeune homme, qui s'était fait des compagnons tout aussi intéressants.

« Un cadeau pour le champion en cuisine » dit une voix velouté, que le sorcier commençait à connaître.

Harry qui s'était adossé à une grosse pierre, avait fermé un moment les yeux pour se reposer. En entendant la voix, il avait juste ouvert un œil et sourit quand il avait vu devant lui Hisoka lui tendant gentiment un œuf qui avait cueillit tout en gardant dans un autre dans sa seconde main.

« Un cadeau ? » interrogea le brun sans bouger

« Il m'arrive d'avoir des élans de générosité, mais ça n'enlève en rien mon désir de te tuer » répondit tranquillement le rouquin avec le sourire.

Le griffondor prit son cadeau et l'observa avec attention. L'œuf était aussi gros que celui d'une autruche, il se demandait si ça avait le même goût.

« Merci, Hisoka » dit il en se levant et se dirigea vers le gros chaudron rempli d'eau bouillante, qui avait été mis à la disposition des candidats.

« Tu n'auras qu'à mettre en même temps que moi ton œuf et le retirer quand je te le dirai » ajouta t il avec un petit sourire au coin en regardant par dessus son épaule le rouquin qui le suivait.

« Je suis découvert, je pensais pourtant ma stratégie subtile » reconnu ce dernier faussement coupable.

Hisoka ne fut pas le seul à faire reposer ses espoirs sur le brun. Ce dernier avait attendu que son groupe soit également présent pour les aider. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à copier ses gestes. D'autres participants avaient également profité de l'aubaine, ce qui fit rire doucement les juges en les voyant tous regarder avec une attention religieuse, le sorcier montrer comment on faisait cuire un œuf dur ou un œuf à la coque, le choix étant libre.

Tous ceux qui avaient suivi ses directives furent acceptés pour concourir à la prochaine épreuve.

Dans le dirigeable qui les amenait au lieu de leur prochaine épreuve, il leur avait été conseiller de profiter de la traversée pour pouvoir se reposer et se restaurer un peu. Il avait devant eux plus de 10h. Gon et Kirua étaient les seuls a être encore débordant d'énergie, aussi décidèrent ils de visiter les lieux. Kurapika et Leolio décidèrent d'en profiter pour une faire un petit somme, et partirent dans leur cabine qui comportait deux lits et une salle d'eau.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il ne voulait pas se coucher tout de suite. Il regarda un peu autour de lui pour voir si quelque chose pouvait l'intéresser, ne trouvant rien il se résigna à aller dans sa cabine et éventuellement lire.

Une heure plus tard, il se décida à fermer les yeux, mais à peine fut il allongé que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement » marmonna t il quand il identifia le nouveau venu.

« Tu devrais être au contraire te sentir flatter de l'attention que je te porte. »

« Où est celui avec qui je suis censé partager la chambre ? » préféra t il demander.

« Il semblerait que les couloirs de ce dirigeable ne soient pas aussi sûrs que ce qu'on nous a laissé croire » répondit innocemment le rouquin.

Le brun se contenta de grogner et de lui tourner le dos, bien décider à dormir.

« Je voulais te proposer une partie de carte. » insista quand même l'homme

« ... »

« Une vraie partie bien sûr, rien de bien méchant »

« ... »

« Je m'ennuie ~ » chantonna t il de façon plus menaçante.

« Tue moi si ça te chante, dans les dispositions dans lesquelles je suis j'accueillerai avec joie les bras du sommeil éternel » répondit de façon monotone le sorcier.

La réplique fit sourire le magicien qui commença à faire un château de carte.

Six heures plus tard, le griffondor se réveilla en s'étirant. Il analysa où il se trouvait avant de se retourner et de constater qu'Hisoka était toujours présent, assis par terre, un bras reposant sur son genoux relevé.

« Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil ? »

« Si si, mais je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures pour récupérer. »

« Je vois. » souffla le brun avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il en profita pour se laver et changer de vêtements. Ce fut avec les cheveux humides, une serviette autour des épaules qu'il revint dans la petite pièce. Le rouquin était cette fois ci debout bloquant son chemin pour aller plus loin. Harry lui lança un regard agacé.

« J'aime ce regard, cette expression, cet esprit, l'énergie que tu dégages... ils me donnent envie de te détruire ~» susurra le magicien à son oreille, avant de la lui mordiller doucement.

« Très romantique, j'en suis tout ému.» se contenta de répliquer le sorcier sarcastiquement.

Hisoka le dominait de sa taille, le fait qu'il place un bras de chaque côté de son visage, le fit se sentir encore un peu plus à l'étroit dans la pièce et pris dans un jeu où la souris c'était lui. Le regard jaune jaugeur de son vis à vis confirmant cette impression. Harry se demanda si le terme girouette n'était pas plus approprié à la personnalité du rouquin que le mot magicien.

L'humeur et l'aura de l'homme étaient versatiles, bien que contrôlées. Il n'agissait que lorsqu'il était provoqué, à quelques exceptions près, comme par exemple lorsqu'il s'ennuyait fermement. Il semblait être aussi d'un naturel patient, s'il se fiait à ce que Gon lui avait dit, il attendrait de tuer le jeune garçon quand il serait un véritable hunter. Il en avait été de même pour Leolio.

En somme il recherchait des futurs combattants qui selon ses critères seraient intéressants à affronter et tuer. Pour ce qui était du cas de Harry, la question ne se posait plus, mais d'après ce que pouvait lire le brun de l'aura que son compagnon de chambre dégageait en cet instant même, c'était d'avantage d'ordre sexuel.

Le sorcier comprit donc que sa vie n'était pas en jeu... pour le moment, car Hisoka voulait s'offrir d'autres plaisirs avec sa personne. Il ne pouvait être nié que l'homme était très attrayant, il avait un beau visage, un corps qu'on devinait bien sculpté et si la course qu'il avait faite lors de la première épreuve était un échantillon de son endurance, il promettait d'être un bon amant au lit. Encore fallait il savoir quel type d'amant était il vraiment. Si les analyses du griffondor étaient bien fondées, il y avait fort à croire que le rouquin n'était pas un tendre . Il aimait être stimuler et ce dans n'importe quel domaine.

Harry sourit à cette pensée, il n'était pas contre ce genre de pratique, mais il doutait qu'ils aient le même seuil de tolérance.

« Que veux tu ? » demanda t il franchement

« Toi ~ » répondit il avec la même franchise, la voix plus rauque sans dévier son regard goguenard. Allant même à se lécher la lèvre supérieur.

« Tu m'arraches un morceau de chair, me casse un membre, perce un organe et je te tue. J'accepte les morsures et les griffures. Suis je claire ? » menaça le brun en laissant sortir son énergie tout aussi imposante sinon plus que celle du rouquin.

« Très clair »

La seule chose qui trahi la surprise de ce dernier fut la dilatation de ses pupilles, mais l'événement fut vite oublié quand il se jeta voracement sur les lèvres du sorcier. Le plaquant contre la porte derrière lui, il moula entièrement son corps contre le sien pour lui faire sentir son état d'excitation.

Harry entoura de ses bras le cou de son nouvel amant, plongea ses mains dans ces cheveux rouges où il eut le plaisir de ne pas sentir de gel. Il leva une jambe pour la placer à hauteur de la hanche et la bloquer au niveau du fessier, histoire de mieux attirer le magicien contre lui et de l'envelopper de sa chaleur.

Les lèvres des deux hommes s'écartèrent légèrement pour laisser place aux langues. Celles ci firent un premier contact timide, prudent avant d'envahir simultanément le territoire de l'autre. Elles cherchèrent à se connaître et commencèrent donc à danser ensemble, se tournant autour, se caressant l'une l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'après un court délais d'accoutumance, que le combat pour la domination débuta. L'une était assoiffée, l'autre sauvage.

Les mains ne furent pas en reste, celles d'Hisoka qui étaient restées posées de chaque côté du brun, se mouvèrent pour se balader son torse. Dessinant et redessinant les contours de son ventre, de ses côtes, de son dos à travers le haut qu'il portait. Elles se faisaient curieuses, puis avides de découvrir plus. L'impatience eu raison du magicien quand il les fit glisser sous le tee-shirt. Il put ainsi sentir la chaleur de la peau, sa texture qui était douce et les fines cicatrices qu'il rencontrait parfois.

Harry s'écarta un moment pour respirer, regarda l'homme devant lui avant de lui sourire. Sa main droite s'occupa à faire un mouvement derrière son dos, pour fermer la porte à clé, puis pour lever un sort d'intimité. Il n'avait pas besoin que tout le dirigeable soit au courant de leurs futurs ébats.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » s'enquit le rouquin en passant sa langue le long de la mâchoire du brun.

Il avait senti une énergie se propager dans la pièce.

« Un sort de silence, on ne pourra pas nous entendre, mais nous nous pourrons entendre toutes personnes venir ou informations qui pourraient être communiquées. Et j'ai bloqué la porte pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangé. »

« Ingénieux ~ »

« J'ai encore mieux » murmura le brun à l'oreille de son amant.

D'un autre mouvement de main, il fit disparaître leur haut à tout les deux. Hisoka écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant qu'un sourire sexy ne se profile. Sans plus attendre les deux hommes se rejoignirent de nouveau. Les mains de Harry cette fois partant à l'aventure. Il savait que le numéro 44 était très bien abattit mais le sentir sous ses doigts était encore plus excitant. Le corps était nerveux, il sentait la tension que l'homme contenait, qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

Le rouquin n'y tenant plus, souleva le brun dans ses bras et l'amena vers un lit pour l'y jeter brutalement, avant de le rejoindre à quatre pattes d'une démarche qui se voulait féline.

Si cela était possible, son regard se fit encore plus prédateur qu'auparavant, et ne cessait de voyager sur le corps étendu sous lui. Sa langue passa sur sa lèvre supérieur, avant qu'il ne se dirige soudainement vers le cou de sa victime pour la mordre. Une main en profita pour pincer le téton de Harry, qui de surprise et de plaisir mélangé arqua du dos.

Hisoka attaqua l'autre coté du coup, tout comme l'autre téton, puis descendit le long de la gorge pour venir lécher les morceaux de chair qui avait été malmené. Il remonta vers la bouche et la prit sauvagement, tout en se collant le plus possible au corps soumis à lui.

Le sorcier inversa la tendance, quand d'un mouvement de rein il échangea les positions. Il posa bien son fessier sur la protubérance du magicien et fit quelques mouvements d'aller retour, pour voir s'il pouvait être plus excité encore. Il semblait que oui.

« Je vais tenter quelque chose, si tu n'aimes pas fait le moi savoir » informa t il

Ses deux index se dirigèrent vers les tétons du rouquin et il murmura doucement _doloris._ L'effet fut immédiat, l'homme s'arque bouta sous lui. Harry maîtrisait l'intensité du sort, il avait découvert lors d'une de ses aventures, qu'un petit jet pouvait être un très bon stimulant.

Le brun se pencha pour embrasser son amant, continua de faire des mouvements ondulatoires sur lui, et de ses pouces cette fois ci relança le sort. Le magicien cette fois l'emprisonna de ses bras et griffa son dos.

Il lança un autre sort mais cette fois ci c'était pour faire disparaître leurs bas. Le sorcier partit à la conquête du torse continuant d'aller toujours plus bas. Il embrassait, mordait, griffait sur son passage faisant échapper des sons tentateurs à son soumis.

Quand il eu atteint le bout de son voyage corporel, tout comme avec le torse il se soucia de prendre soin du sexe. Un sourire coquin, qu'il adressa à Hisoka qui l'observait avec attention, puis plaça un doigt entre ses bourses et _doloris ._

Comme précédemment la tête de son amant partit en arrière.

« Plus ! » ordonna le rouquin

Ce que fit le brun avec complaisance, sa langue s'occupant pendant ce temps d'apprendre le goût du pénis sous lui.

« Plus ! Plus fort ! Plus fort ! Encore Plus fort ! » ne cessait d'ordonner le rouquin.

Son expression se faisait de plus en plus extatique, voire démente. Il avait empoigné la tête de son amant, qui lui procurait ce plaisir délicieusement douloureux. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel, et il voulait que ça dure encore longtemps. Mais Harry s'arracha de sa prise et se mit sur ses genoux devant lui, lui présentant son excitation qui demandait à être prise en compte.

Sans se faire prier, le magicien s'y soumit montrant tout comme le brun qu'il avait une langue agile et une gorge profonde. Il mordillait parfois l'intérieur des cuisses tout en pompant de la main le sexe, avant de revenir à lui et de caresser le corps devant lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à leur position initiale, les phallus se touchant mutuellement, les langues disputant le titre de dominant, les mains exploratrices. Les hanches s'y mirent également, allant à la rencontre de l'autre. Faisant échapper des respirations haletantes, des gémissements, des cris de plaisirs.

« Votre capitaine de bord est heureux de vous annoncer que nous nous rapprochons du lieu de la troisième épreuve. Les candidats sont priés de se présenter à la salle de réception, afin de prendre connaissance des instructions qui leur sera transmises. » s'éleva une voix dans la pièce.

Ça avait stoppé les deux hommes, mais l'un d'entre eux laissa échapper une aura des plus meurtrières, empêchant pratiquement l'air de circuler normalement dans la cabine.

« Finissons en, on ne pourra pas aller au bout de ce qu'on voulait, mais au moins on peut se faire plaisir autrement » s'impatienta Harry, qui avait repris son mouvement de hanche.

Hisoka lui lança un regard des plus froid, avant qu'un sombre sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. Son coup de hanche fut plus violent, clouant bien le sorcier sous lui. Ses mains bloquèrent ses hanches, pour que ce ne fut que lui qui bouge. La luxure avait laissé place à la colère, et le brun n'apprécia pas du tout le changement.

Il lança un doloris bien plus puissant que tout ceux qu'il avait envoyé à son amant. C'eut l'effet escompté, du moins en parti, car bien que les frottements se faisaient moins brutaux, ils restaient toujours aussi sauvages. Ce n'était pas grave, le brun pouvait supporter ça.

De nouveaux les cris de plaisirs s'élevèrent, la pression se faisait de plus en plus insupportable. Harry lançait toujours par intermittence le sort car il savait qu'ainsi le magicien atteindrait plus vite l'orgasme. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se mordirent mutuellement l'épaule pratiquement jusqu'au sang, tout en étouffant un hurlement dans la gorge. Le temps s'était comme suspendu pendant un instant, avant que tout deux ne s'écroulent sur le lit la respiration rapide et les yeux encore dilatés par ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

Ils ne purent pas longtemps profiter de ce moment pré-orgasme. Harry poussa doucement sur le côté Hisoka, lança un sort de nettoyage sur leur deux corps, fit réapparaître leurs affaires, rassembla toutes les siennes, posa un glamour sur son cou, avant de partir sans se retourner.

à suivre...

* * *

(1) Je sais que le sort n'est pas jaune, en fait je ne me souviens plus de sa couleur mais je trouve que ça faisait bien de dire qu'il avait la couleur des yeux d'Hisoka

A la semaine prochaine ^^


End file.
